Namina Vasquiss
''"The biggest obstacle anyone can ever face is the one they can never see" - ''Namina Appearance Namina stands at a rather small 5 feet tall, which isn't far from how tall her species is able to get. This height does not include her ears, which protrude from right above her forehead. Her wing span reaches around roughly 4'5" (140 cm), with the ends of the wings bearing four black claws. The claws, however, do not serve as the species' primary method of self defense. Instead, it comes in the form of their wings. The hair along the feathers are able to take on a stone-like texture, making their wings as effective as blades. The areas of the body that aren't covered by feathers are instead covered by a light coat of fur. This fur has been known to be one of the softest kinds among the avian species of Langar. This fur covers their torso, legs, feet and face. The smaller feathers that make up the tuft on their neck share a similar texture to that of the fur, allowing for a secure warmth during the winter time. Personality Despite her species' natural skill at hunting, Namina found herself to be far more comfortable using the specialized magic that her kind uses. This sub-path of spiritual magic is unique to her species, possessing the strange ability to cleanse what the Owl's call 'nonphysical diseases'. This phrase refers to anything that effects the mind or spirit that can not be seen, from mind control to heartbreak. Namina found herself to be rather adept with this kind of healing, choosing to pick it up as a profession and traveling around the world to cure as many people as she could, from the demonically possessed to the downhearted. Namina prefers the title of 'Doctor', although many have come to see her as a Sage. In spite of her reputation and her appearance, Namina has been known to be quite the extrovert, and she finds joy in bringing smiles to peoples faces. After all, sometimes there is no better cure than laughter. Sometimes, the patients who work with her find her personality to cure them faster than her actual healing. However, she takes her role rather seriously and never acts in any way that would compromise her work. History Because of her species' tendency to always be on the move, Namina has never had anywhere where she would consider 'home'. She was born somewhere within the Kah'Alune desert, although the precise location isn't exactly known (although her parents claim it was somewhere around The Worm Sands). Instead, Namina continued to move around wherever her family went, as was custom for her kind. Namina learned everything she knew about her species' magic from her parents, to the point where she had matched their talents at a rather young age. By the age of 12, Namina knew that when she left the 'nest' of her family that she would be pursuing the path of a healer. Her brother Byreus, on the other hand, found himself picking up the Owl's hunting skills more so than his sister had. When her brother had become of age (which for their kind was 15), he left the 'nest' to pursue a career as a mercenary. Although, neither Namina or her parents have heard from him since he left, and his family now assumes the worst. Once Namina had come of age, she left the 'nest' to head strait to Boreus to see what a large city was like for the very first time. And while her experience was all she hoped it would be, she has been since wondering around Langar, offering her services as a mental-healer for any who would need it. Namina Vasquiss